


Hippocrates

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, But jealous over a stuffed animal, Come on Shiro get over it, First Kiss, First Time, Galaxy Garrison, Hippopotamus, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Shiro, M/M, Praise Kink, Stuffed Toys, Uniform Kink, Yes Keith is 18 when they start the sex stuff you animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Shiro knew he was a loving and caring boyfriend. Keith wasn’t overly vocal about it, but it was apparent in the way he’d act when they were together. To other students at the Garrison, Keith’s face might have been nothing more than an angry scowl, but Shiro had known him long enough to notice the small curve of his smile at a compliment, or the sparkle in his eyes when their fingers brushed. Keith was perfectly happy with him, but Shiro, ever the Golden Boy, always felt the need to make Keith even happier.That was the reason why he’d bought the damn hippo in the first place.





	Hippocrates

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of a drug haze. 
> 
> Well, a partial drug haze. I don't know. I can't remember. Anyways, enjoy!

 

Shiro knew he was a loving and caring boyfriend. Keith wasn’t overly vocal about it, but it was apparent in the way he’d act when they were together. To other students at the Garrison, Keith’s face might have been nothing more than an angry scowl, but Shiro had known him long enough to notice the small curve of his smile at a compliment, or the sparkle in his eyes when their fingers brushed. Keith was perfectly happy with him, but Shiro, ever the Golden Boy, always felt the need to make Keith even happier.

That was the reason why he’d bought the damn hippo in the first place.

“Hey, I know you’re excited about your big day…” Shiro murmured, keeping his voice low in the library. Keith looked at him, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. Shiro couldn’t help but smile back, moving to squeeze Keith’s hand. “What did you want for your birthday?” He asked, on a slightly more serious note. It was two weeks to Keith’s birthday, and Shiro wanted to get him something special.

“A kiss.” Keith said breathlessly, his face red. Shiro chuckled at that, ruffling Keith’s hair when he pouted. “I’m serious!”

Regardless of what his peers thought, Shiro had kept his attentions with Keith strictly at the line of hugs. Shiro already felt like he was cradle-robbing, despite knowing Keith since they were both children. Childish talks about getting married and flying to the stars to live on the moon were a startlingly close reality in the grand scheme of things, both of them working towards the same goal. But Keith was still seventeen and Shiro had a strong moral compass and a guilty conscious. Shiro wouldn’t even kiss Keith, regardless of how many years Keith had adamantly shooed (or fought) away his other suitors. Shiro promised things would change once Keith became a legal adult, and Keith was surprisingly mature about the whole ordeal. With the exception of the past few weeks. Keith had spent his time leading up to his eighteenth birthday in a constant rush of excitement. It was to the point that Keith was having trouble focusing on his studies.

“Shhh…” Shiro soothed before a librarian could come over and yell at them. “I know, and you’ll get plenty of those, but anything else?” He asked. Keith paused, thinking for a long moment before shaking his head. Shiro pat his head. Keith wasn’t too materialistic. He’d have to come up with something on his own.

Shiro had been browsing the malls on his day off when he’d found the hippo. The stuffed animal was large, to the point where Keith could effectively hide behind it if he curled up enough. It was red and round, with big, black doll eyes that radiated love and sweetness. It even had pink hearts on the bottom of its feet. Shiro had dropped his money for it immediately. Wrapping it had been difficult, and hiding it had been worse, but the look of wonder on Keith’s face when he saw his present was worth it.

The day of his birthday Keith had stopped by Shiro’s office after his classes were finished. Shiro pulled Keith in for a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It was Keith’s first, and Keith sputtered and blushed adorably. Shiro beamed down at him, giving him two more kisses, one on each cheek. Keith rubbed at his cheeks, looking dazed, before he noticed the big red bundle sitting on Shiro’s desk. Shiro stepped aside, letting Keith wander over to it.

“Happy Birthday, Keith. I hope you like it.” Shiro said, feeling a bit nervous. He’d bought the hippo because it was cute and red and Keith’s favorite animal, but what if he’d grown out of wanting a stuffed animal? Keith wasn’t rude enough to turn down any gift, but Shiro would know if he was disappointed.

Keith tore at the wrapping, revealing the hippo’s head. He froze for a moment, worrying Shiro even more, before urgently ripping off the rest of the wrapping. Keith’s hands ran across the soft fur of the stuffed animal, before he turned to look at Shiro. Shiro could see the stars shining in his eyes.

“I _love_ him.” Keith chirped, pulling the hippo into his arms and squeezing it tightly. He let out a delighted peal of laughter with the hippo toy squeaked back at him. “I love him so much, Takashi!” Shiro stepped up behind him, pressing a kiss to Keith’s head.

“I’m glad.” He replied, genuinely meaning it. Keith smiled at him, rising up on the tips of his toes for another kiss on the lips. Shiro spoiled him, kissing him until they were both late for dinner. Keith had rushed back to his room to put the hippo, formally named Hippocrates, in his bed before meeting Shiro at the cafeteria. Shiro snapped Keith an extra slice of cake, while Keith talked on about what he’d learned in his lectures that day.

In the weeks following whenever Shiro stopped by Keith’s room to say ‘hi’ or exchange brief kisses, Keith would be hugging Hippocrates tight or napping while clinging to his stuffed animal. It filled Shiro with a warm pride, he was enjoying himself almost as much as Keith.

Almost.

Shiro was _not_ jealous of a stuffed animal. The fact that Keith used to cling and cuddle to Shiro all the time had nothing to do with _anything_. When they were studying alone in the library or walking down the hallway, Keith would always have some form of contact with Shiro. They held hands, or linked arms. That wasn’t to say that Keith had stopped paying attention to him, oh no. When they walked together between classes Keith would still lean against him, existing in Shiro’s personal space like no one else could get away with. But whenever they were in Keith’s room, Keith would cuddle the hippo _over_ him. And if they had a free day to relax Keith sometimes brought the hippo along to curl up against while taking a nap, like Shiro wasn’t freely available for the same task.

Shiro was _completely_ jealous of a stuffed animal. So much that it was driving him crazy. Takashi Shirogane, Garrison Golden Boy and legendary pilot, one-upped by a stuffed hippo. He refused to let his frustration show though. He was Keith’s first boyfriend. The receiver of his first kiss. The receiver of his first, shy ‘I love you’. That was plenty. But Shiro couldn’t deny the fact that every time Keith pressed a kiss to Hippocrates’ nose he had the delightful mental image of throwing the toy in a trash compactor.

He immediately felt guilty after those moments. Keith loved Hippocrates. Shiro had bought him the toy, why should he be jealous? Keith being affectionate towards a gift from Shiro was basically an extension of Keith being affectionate towards him. It was perfectly fine. It was _fine_. Shiro needed to get over it.

“Takashi?” Keith spoke up, pulling Shiro out of his thoughts. They were standing outside of Keith’s door, hands clasped tightly. Keith tugged on Shiro’s hand until Shiro turned to look down at him. Keith’s brow was furrowed with worry. “Are you okay? You’ve been out of it lately.” Keith said, pressing his hand against the panel and waiting for the door to slide open. Keith walked inside, leading Shiro in as well, the door closing behind them with a click. Keith tossed his binder on the desk, Shiro following up by placing his paperwork in a neat stack by the corner.

“I’m fine.” Shiro answered easily, offering Keith a reassuring smile. “What about you? Something on your mind?” He asked, reaching up to cup Keith’s cheek in his hand. Keith leaned into his touch with a soft smile that made Shiro’s heart skip, before turning to press a kiss into the palm of Shiro’s hand. Shiro drew in a slow breath as Keith stepped forward, rising on his toes to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders.

“I want you to kiss me more.” Keith said, offering Shiro a bright smile. “We have time before dinner, so…?” He trailed off suggestively, and if it weren’t for the fact that Keith blushed every time Shiro’s hands wandered past his ribs, he would have assumed that Keith was imagining something more risque.

“We do have some time.” Shiro agreed, before leaning in to kiss Keith, keeping it gentle until Keith squirmed against him. Shiro’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Keith melted against him. Keith made the cutest noises whenever they kissed, giving every moment his all. Keith’s fingers tugged at Shiro’s jacket insistently, moaning when Shiro nibbled at his lip. Shiro slipped an arm around Keith’s waist, pressing him back towards the bed. Keith didn’t balk or squirm away, letting Shiro push him down onto Keith’s bed. Keith did pause when Shiro’s actions caused Hippocrates to fall to the floor.

“Ah! Wait, Takashi!” Keith said, squirming out from Shiro’s grip to turn and reach out to pick Hippocrates up off the floor. Shiro mentally screamed as Keith took a few minutes to brush the imaginary dirt off the hippo’s bottom. His mental scream tapered off into an agonized groan when Keith sent him a cheerful smile. “I don’t want Hippocrates to get dirty.” Keith explained, turning away from Shiro to set Hippocrates at the head of the bed.

Shiro wasn’t sure what cracked his usually flawless resolve. Maybe it was the pent up annoyance over sharing Keith with an inanimate object. Maybe it was the fact that his boyfriend was literally the most adorable human being in the world. Maybe it was the way Keith innocently wriggled his hips as he settled the stuffed animal against the headboard. Shiro reached out, one hand grabbing Keith’s waist, the other latching onto that damn hippo and yanking it back down across the bed. Keith squeaked when Shiro pushed him down so that he was practically straddling the large stuffed animal. His face quickly grew red when Shiro moved on top of him.

“T-Takashi?” Keith gasped, shifting his hips and blushing when Shiro groaned at the friction. His fingers went to grip at Hippocrates tightly. “What are you doing?” Keith asked, turning to look at Shiro over his shoulder. Shiro leaned down, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek.

“You’re making me into a jealous lover.” Shiro told him honestly, moving to press kisses along Keith’s jaw. “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d lose my self-discipline over a stuffed animal.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, confused. He let out a soft whimper when Shiro’s hand moved to rub against the front of Keith’s pants. Keith moaned softly, burying his face against Hippocrates’ neck. Shiro paused then, pressing a hesitant kiss to Keith’s head.

“I can stop if you want me to.” Shiro offered, pulling his hand away. Keith squirmed, looking back to Shiro.

“Don’t stop, Takashi.” Keith replied, his face red.

“Yeah?” Shiro stroked his hand across Keith’s hip. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Keith answered breathlessly, grabbing Shiro’s wrist and tugging his hand back over the bulge in the front of Keith’s pants.

“You’re hard already? So cute.” Shiro smiled, nibbling at Keith’s ear while the cadet squirmed. Keith turned his face back into the soft fur of his toy. “Don’t hide your face from me, Keith. I wanna see how pretty you are.” Shiro’s voice was low, allowing no argument. Keith whimpered, turning to look back at Shiro. “Good boy. Eyes on me.” Shiro said easily.

“Takashi...embarrassing....” Keith murmured, his eyes obediently fixed on Shiro. He moaned when Shiro’s hand slid up briefly to unbuckle his belt and pop open his button. Shiro’s hands dipped into his pants to wrap gently around Keith’s erection. Keith let out a soft cry, squeezing his eyes shut. “Takashi!”

“Do you like being embarrassed?” Shiro asked, pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw. “You’re already this hard.”

“I...I don’t know…” Keith whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “It feels so good though…” He moaned when Shiro began stroking his erection. “Takashi…!”

“Relax, sweetheart.” Shiro replied, his free hand going to pull Keith’s pants down over his hips. Shiro tugged them a little lower, getting his first look at the sexy curve of Keith’s ass. The cadet uniform did nothing to flatter just how gorgeous Keith’s body actually was. Shiro pinched a cheek, grinning when Keith squeaked in embarrassment. “So cute.”

“Stop talking like that.” Keith whined, rocking his hips into Shiro’s hand. “You’re saying such embarrassing things, Takashi. It’s dirty.” Keith whimpered, burying his face back into the safety of his stuffed plush. Shiro laughed, leaning forward to kiss Keith’s ear again.

“I’m praising you right now. How can I not? There’s so much to praise both in and out of the bedroom. Your pretty smile, your intelligence, your piloting skills…” Shiro continued to jerk Keith off, rubbing his finger against Keith’s tip and earning a gasp. “Not to mention the way your hips squirm when I make you feel good. You’re so perfect.”

“S-stop!” Keith moaned, shaking his head. “You’re going to make me…!” He choked when Shiro squeezed him, not enough to hurt, of course, but enough to make Keith shudder. “Takashi!”

“You don’t like it?” Shiro asked, licking at the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith moaned softly, his fingers twitching as they clung to Hippocrates’ fur. Shiro wanted Keith to cling to _him_ like that. “Maybe I should scold you instead? You’re so cute, but your body is so _naughty_. You blush and move like you’re aching for me right now.” Shiro bit at Keith’s ear, enjoying the sweet cry he got in response. “You make me want to order you to do such naughty things. You love it when I give you a bit of discipline, right?” Shiro asked lowly, jerking Keith off. He watched, mystified, as Keith came with a cry. Keith’s back formed a lovely arch, his voice rising an octave as his hips trembled and jerked. Best of all was the immediate aftermath, when Keith dropped his cheek against his toy’s belly, looking at Shiro with dazed eyes. “You’re so gorgeous.” Shiro said, earning another round of sputtering from Keith. “I’m serious, sweetheart. Mind if I use your thighs?” Shiro asked, pushing Keith’s pants down to his knees. Keith looked at him in confusion.

“My thighs?” Keith repeated, still breathing heavily after his first orgasm. He looked a bit sleepy as well. Shiro was going to have to work up his stamina.

“Yes, your gorgeous thighs.” Shiro answered, sliding his clean hand up the inside of Keith’s pretty thighs. “I want you right now, but I don’t have the proper supplies. So instead, I want to have you right here.” Shiro’s hand slid up to nestle between Keith’s thighs, right below his balls. Keith blushed, looking away.

“You’d really like that, Takashi?” Keith asked lowly. Shiro nodded, offering him a smile. “Okay.” Keith agreed, nodding his head back. “I’ll do it for you.”

“Such a good boyfriend.” Shiro praised, watching as shy appreciation fill Keith’s face. The hand he’d used to jerk Keith off was still wet with Keith’s seed. He slid that hand between Keith’s thighs, making it work as a makeshift lube. It wouldn’t be a lot, but it would help. Keith wrinkled his nose that the sensation and Shiro smiled. “It’ll only be a little bit messy, I promise.”

“Okay…” Keith agreed, and Shiro affectionately stroked Keith’s side with his clean hand. Keith blushed, looking away, before his gaze drifted to the front of Shiro’s pants as Shiro tugged out his own erection. Keith tensed, eyes wide at his size. “T-Takashi!”

“Shh, you’ll be fine.” Shiro said gently, offering Keith a warm smile. “I would never hurt you, you know that, right?” He asked, running his clean hand in a long stroke down Keith’s back. They were both still wearing their uniform jackets, feeding Shiro’s little kink of having Keith quick and fast and easy. “Be a darling and pull your knees together for me?” Shiro asked, smiling when Keith obeyed, shifting so that his pale thighs were flush against each other. “You’re so sweet for me, Keith.”

“Takashi, I’m hard again.” Keith murmured, embarrassed. Shiro leaned forward, covering Keith’s body with his own.

“I’ll take care of you. I love you too much not to.” He promised, kissing Keith’s cheek and admiring the way Keith’s face lit up at his words. He guided his erection in between Keith’s snug thighs, groaning softly at the sensation. Keith was always so warm, the heat between his thighs could have burned him. Shiro licked his lips, sliding forward until his waist rested against the curve of Keith’s ass. “Your thighs are so wonderful, baby.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked, looking at Shiro with hazy eyes. Shiro kissed him again, starting a gentle rhythm to get Keith used to the sensation.

“Yeah, you’re so perfect.” Shiro crooned, pressing kisses all over Keith’s face, earning a giggle. “The light of my life.”

“Takashi, stop. You’re so silly!” Keith laughed, burying his face into his toy. Shiro chuckled against Keith’s shoulder, rocking his hips forward at a faster pace. Keith shivered at the sensation, moaning when Shiro’s hand wrapped around his erection. “Takashi…”

“”Hearing you say my name like that is the best thing in the world.” Shiro said, thrusting his hips harder, until Keith’s hips were bumping against his stuffed toy lewdly. “Squeeze your thighs a little tighter for me, sweetheart.” Shiro groaned when Keith moved to cross his slender ankles. “God, you’re so perfect for me.”

“T-Takashi…” Keith moaned, clawing at his toy. Shiro’s thrusts were driving Keith’s hips forward, until Keith’s cock was fucking in and out of Shiro’s hand. When Shiro thrusted all the way forward the tip of Keith’s cock would rub into Hippocrates’ fur, driving Keith crazy. Every thrust threw him closer to the edge, until Keith was gasping with every thrust, his back arching as Shiro ground his hips forward teasingly.

“You really are my perfect angel.” Shiro crooned, smiling when Keith came with a cry. Keith’s hips jerked and his thighs squeezed in a way that was just enough to tip Shiro over the edge. Shiro moaned, pressing his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith shivered underneath him, murmuring incoherently under his breath. Shiro took a few steadying breaths before he pulled away with a kiss, climbing out of bed to grab a towel for them. He grabbed one out of Keith’s dresser, turning back to Keith. “Here, baby. Let’s get you…” Shiro trailed off.

Keith’s face was flushed, his uniform jacket wrinkled. He was back to sitting, kicking off his uniform pants. Keith’s inner thighs were covered in a drying mix of their seed, like Shiro had fucked him completely and his come had slid down Keith’s pretty legs.. Shiro felt his throat dry up as Keith sent him a curious look.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked, blinking up at him. After a moment his face grew even more red. “I...did you not like it?” The nervous streak in Keith’s voice would have thrown any grown man to their knees. Shiro was no exception. He moved forward quickly, kneeling by the bed.

“Oh, sweetheart, no. That was...amazing.” Shiro swallowed heavily. “You just look completely edible right now. I got distracted.” Shiro explained, smiling when Keith blushed and looked away. He watched, admiring his boyfriend’s ruffled expression, blinking when he saw a mixture of shock and embarrassment pass over Keith’s face. Keith turned back to glare at him, looking completely scandalized.

“Y-y-you…” Keith sputtered, before pointing sharply at Hippocrates. Shiro glanced over, blinking when he saw the drying semen covering the stuffed animal’s belly. Oh dear no. That would stain.

“Oh.” Shiro said, a smirk crawling up at the side of his mouth. He saw the annoyance on Keith’s face and tried to school his face into a more neutral expression. Too late. Keith snatched away the towel, rubbing at his thighs and glaring at Shiro.

“You got...you made me…” Keith let out a frustrated growl, leaning away when Shiro moved in to kiss him “I’m mad at you! Hippocrates is...well...” He trailed off, blushing.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said, the smile on his face clearly proving that he wasn’t, at least not enough. Keith set him an annoyed look.

“ _Shiro_.” Keith hissed. Shiro blinked, eyes widening a fraction. _Oh, fuck._ “I’m _mad_ at you.” Keith said, before turning his attention to trying to clean his jizz off of Hippocrates’ fur. Shiro moved to sit on the edge of Keith’s bed, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith shrugged him off with a huff. _Oh, fucking fuck._

“Sweetheart...” No response. “Baby?” Nada. “I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to make a mess, you’re just so cute and I couldn’t help it.” Shiro explained, his tone desperate.

“Aren’t you supposed to have more self-discipline, Officer Shirogane?” Keith asked curtly, not looking at Shiro. _Fuuuuccckkk._

“Keith, I’m sorry! I’ll get Hippocrates to a dry cleaner-”

“It’s fine, Officer Shirogane. You don’t have to worry. I’ll handle it myself.” Keith replied, sending Shiro a glare. “Aren't you supposed to report for dinner in a few minutes? You’d better hurry and leave.” He turned back to his toy with a sniff.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm contemplating a sequel in which Shiro wears a hippo onesie to make it up to Keith. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below. ;3


End file.
